Several Second Chances
by Kimmzie
Summary: The Twelfth Doctor decides to twist his own time-line to reunite his Tenth Regeneration with Rose. Doctor/ Rose. Multiple Parts. 10/ Rose, 12/ Rose.
1. Chapter 1

Several Second Chances

Kimmzie

-Based on the Prompt 5 times or so something didn't happen and the one time it DID. This will be in 2 parts. Read, Review, Enjoy.

Prologue:

Something was rotten in the state of Tyler, Rose Tyler, if you want specifics. A few nights ago, her TARDIS key had glowed just as her eyes were opening. It couldn't have been a trick of the light. Hopeful, thinking? Oh yes, quite a possibility. Just don't tell her that. She bites in fights, not always in a good way…

Now here she was on the beach that she stood on the worse day of her life. This place made up wake up in the middle of the night from bad dreams. The heiress closed her Torchwood operative coat closer to her slim frame, she held her TARDIS key until her knuckles went white. It had been three years and six days since they had been separated from… Well, moving on, she had missed that horrible anniversary by a few days, bad winds. Unfortunately today, the key was cold and lay dormant in her shaking grasp. She scrunched her nose looked at the key and threw it to the ground thanks to three years (1001 days) of frustration. Before it hit the ground, panic hit her like lighting. She eyed it warily. Wordlessly she scooped it up and put it back around her neck where it belonged. She tried to freeze her heart and keep it from escaping her chest.

He was never coming back. It was impossible. Maybe the glow was a hello or something. More like a mechanical malfunction…but shhhh.

He never said she couldn't get back to him. The dimension cannon was almost into beta-testing. Soon…

"Rose, we got to get going!" Her Mum called from the jeep. She saw Tony's chubby arms trying to escape the cab of the vehicle. They did have a zeppelin to catch. Over the next few months there were going to be a variety of charity auctions to help families disposed by the Cybermen sponsored by Vitex. She worried her bottom lip as she trudged up the hill to get back to the jeep. She could swear the wind smelt faintly of time and saltwater. She looked scanned it for a few more moments until her Mum's hand pulled her into the backseat of the jeep. "Time to go, sweetheart. If he's here he'll find you."

Rose smiled and hugged her Mum awkwardly around her squirming brother.

"Not if I don't first," she whispered her face leaning against the window.

-Not this time. I'll get to her.-

End Prologue

After the jeep was out of sight there was a muffled wheezing noise. A blue box appeared on the beach and the door opened. A tall, slim man dressed in tuxedo stepped on the sand and looked around with a raised brow. He slid a hand to smooth out his sliver windswept hair.

"Ah, not this place again. I guess this is where the rips start." He stroked the door. "Sorry you have to wait Old Girl, but she can't see you yet. Keep Clara busy…"

The TARDIS hummed in acknowledgment.

"Don't have too much fun. Well, time for you to go into hiding. There's Torchwood here too." The Doctor said in his Scottish burr. "No complaining, only I'm allowed to do that."

He put the TARDIS a second out of sync so it would be VERY hard to find on the beach. "Let the bidding begin, as they would say." He noted that a car had rolled up to the edge of the beach. So far his arrangements seemed to be in order. It was of course all for charity. Maybe he was a good man.

The first auction was in Paris. The city had suffered a lot of damage and loss from the battles. There had been a lot of rebuilding and restoration recently, and yet, there was still much more to do. Rose wandered the halls of the Musée d'Orsay with a flute of champagne and was looking at some of the singed artwork. Many were still a work in progress. There was an ominous pit in her stomach as she knew what the next item was. Of course, it was her mum's idea.

She needed more champagne, or a shot.

She stopped in front of another one of the darkened paintings and stared at it blankly on her way back to the bar. Her feet refused to go any further. "Now is it supposed to be like that? Or is this its new incarnation?" A raspy voice asked from behind her. She shivered.

"What?" Rose turned to see an older man in a tuxedo. He could be one of the board members or someone important with the air about him, and grey hair. "I'm sorry do I know you?"

"You could. I barely know myself these days, so that question is quite useless. You didn't answer the first question." He raised a very intent eyebrow.

"The painting is a Monet and should have color and movement. Impressionist are all about that. Note that most of it is singed, burnt, a brown and a yellow. Not really the artist original intent, I think." The older man nodded in agreement "But it could be said to have morphed into the current state to match society." Rose presented the painting, laughing. "It's the same painting just a little battered and in need of some restoration. The intent of which it was painted is still there buried underneath and there is a new context added to its existence."

"Hmm," he replied.

"Is that the answer you were looking for?" Rose's tongue peaked through the corner of her mouth. A habit she had disposed of at events such as this.

The Doctor was speechless. Rose was still Rose, even more so. She seemed to have grown-up more. He was about to say something when the lights flickered.

"Well, I got to go. Nice chat." She turned and was gone in a twirl of black satin.

The Doctor took his seat in the back of the room and watched as: "A Date with Heiress Rose Tyler," took the stage. He tried to hide the bile coming up from in his stomach. This must've been her Mother's idea. Rose just smiled on the stage. He knew she was uncomfortable by the tension in her forced smile.

Then the bidding began. The Doctor raised his number to counter every other bidder that dared try and take his Rose. He may have double bid a couple of times. Time seemed to slow down. At the end the auctioneer said some amount of money which apparently was astronomical or something.

"42 is the winner!"

The Doctor grinned.

Rose was weaving through the crowd to see who won but the Doctor kept himself out of view. All she would see was a flash of black in a sea of more black. He wasn't sure how he was going to pull this off. He sat patiently through the rest of the auction, but his foot was tapping the marble floor lightly.

She found him in front of the same Monet after the auction. She swayed over and presented him with a flute of champagne.

"So I hear you are the lucky winner," she smiled.

"Or you may be," he countered. "I suppose that stunt was your mother's idea."

"Seemed to of worked." Rose dug her heel into the stone floor. "I was the most expensive lot, or whatever you call it, tonight."

"You really think you can be bought, Rose Tyler? After all this time?" His blue eyes narrowed on her hazel. She took a step back.

"Sometimes you have to play a part. That's what they say. I've been trying to leave ever since I got here." Rose's voice echoed through the vacant hallway. "You would think playing heiress would be, I don't know fun. All the glitz and glamor. Every little girl grows up wanting to be princess…"

"Not you?" She was holding back tears, but her cheeks were turning pink.

"There's more to life than all that."

He stepped forward and took her empty hand and took a deep inhale. It was silence for a few calm seconds.

"I'm the Doctor, by the way. What's your name?" Rose's eyes grew wide.

"Rose." Her smile grew as he gave her an encouraging smile.

"Nice to meet you, Rose. Run for your life!"

Their rapid footsteps echoed down the hallway. Their escape was borne witness only to the scorched portraits that lined the walls.

Rose followed in the Doctor's footsteps with too many questions buzzing in her head to form a coherent thought. She just took in the crisp Parisian night air and uneven sidewalk under her feet. His hand felt the same. His eyes were a deep and old, even older now. In a blink she was led into a non-descript hotel room.

"So um…"

"Rose, I don't have much time."

"Typical," Rose said with a playful shove. "I see you have gotten through and changed. It's good. A little more dignified. I like the Scottish. Not ginger. Am I leaving, then?"

Her face fell when he shook his head no. "No, not yet. But if you agree we're going to change some of my and your timeline around. I'll come for you."

"Won't two Universes collapse?"

"Possibly, hasn't happened yet. I've had a lot of time to plan and look back."

"How long?"

"Give or take a millennia." He shrugged. Rose came closer and tried to encircle him in an embrace. He didn't want to bother and tell her that he wasn't a "hugger anymore."

"Blimey, I thought three years was a long time. You must already know about the dimension cannon, the stars going out. We start testing soon."

"Yes, I know."

"Does it work?" Rose's eyes lit up.

"Yes, it does. Hopefully, you won't need it." The Doctor finally fully returned Rose's embrace and placed his cheek in her silky hair. "I've already gone and made quite a mess of my own timelines. You don't have to worry about that."

Suddenly, her mass was back against the wall of the room and the Time Lord's hands were in her hair. He tilted her head and their lips met together with crushing force. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he breathed.

Rose nodded and pulled his tuxedo lapels towards the bed. "Yeah."

-TBC In part 2


	2. Chapter 2

Several Second Chances Pt II

By Kimmzie

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who

Author's Claim: Read, Review, and Enjoy. (There's going to be a third part. This one just got away from me). Warning there is some smut.

She pulled his tuxedo lapels more insistently as the adrenal surged stronger in her system.

"It's a rental," The Doctor said, dryly.

Rose giggled at the slight tearing noise. "Oops. Yeah, and look I am still ready. I'll cover the deposit," she whispered huskily.

They both fell heavy on the bed. Rose was immediately straddling him in her black strappy gown, satin and taffeta everywhere. Her TARDIS keys fell out from the shadowy space between her cleavage and the Time Lord was surprised that there was a faint glow.

With an added crease of curiosity to his brow he gripped the surprisingly hot key. He studied it intently in his hands and noticed it said the Gallifreyan concept, "FOREVER" around the shaft and ridges. That was new.

"Rose?" she was busy trying to distract him by licking the outer curved cartilage of his ear. Of course she would know about that spot. Some things never change.

"Wha'?" she asked as she played with the sensitive cartilage. It may not have been so delicate this time, she was getting some sharp bites in. Finally, she found her way to his earlobe. He felt his pants growing tighter; these were bound by the limits of the human tailoring.

"Umpf," he responded to her incisor. "I need that."

"Do you?" She laughed and kissed the point gently. He tried to catch her but she was too quick and made it under his coat to his pulse point. She was very dexterous doing away with the tie, buttons, and ripped lapels. She was happily kissing, sucking, nipping, and few words the Doctor couldn't not translate well at this time.

"Glad to know I still can get your hearts racing." She looked up cheekily. Rose frowned when he just gazed at her. "Wha?'" Her posh accent dropping. "Oi."

The Doctor took Rose's "break" as a chance to take off her gown. A zip here, the pearl buttons down the back and she laughed at his swearing when he got to the waist.

"There are hooks on the side." Before she knew if the designer gown, by someone important, was lying in a hateful heap on the floor. The Doctor looked at her with exasperation in his blue eyes.

"I wasn't expecting to have such a hurried exit this evening." She looked down to find herself still in her black sparkly/ strappy bodice contraption of satin and lace hosiery. "At least it matches. Always prepared, me."

"Tell me you didn't wear that sort of thing underneath all those hoodies," The Doctor whispered under his breath. Rose just stuck her tongue out at him. This time the complex knickers-hosiery-assembly seemed to just fall off in a blink of an eye.

"Huh, you never asked," Rose said with a wink.

"Oh shut up," the Doctor whispered into her mouth. "Time limit."

"Still rude." At that, the two bodies clashed together rolling around in the medium sized bed pressing together, trying to meld together.

"Scottish now, I can be rude," he said, lowly.

There was another rip and the Doctor's white shirt was with the gown. "How is that flirting?" Rose continued to explore his abdominals, zipped down his trousers, and smiled at his pants. She lit up the dim room "Same brand from Christmas! Still?"

"I'm set in my ways." He raised his hips to allow her easy access and helped Rose divest himself of the rest of his clothes. He gritted his teeth and cursed as he looked at Rose. His gorgeous Rose.

"What?"

"Time limit," he put a hand through her hair. "I have a zeppelin waiting for me in about forty-five minutes."

"You're a Time Lord," Rose pouted as she repositioned herself.

"It may not seem to be… but my plan is quite complexed and the timing is key."

"The complex Time Lord plan involves getting me out of my knickers and shagging?"

His face grew pale.

"What I thought that was where this was headed." She turned her head away and seemed to shrink into herself.

"Was he here for a shag? He didn't like hugging, and yet snogging was fantastic. He was still an idiot.

"No yes, of course. We never just use to… Is it?"

"Seems we're on a time clock, Doctor," Rose winked, her voice steadier. She gave his lips a chaste kiss.

The Doctor let a gasp as Rose's tongue found his growing member. Rose smiled. It tasted salty with a touch of cinnamon and time. She confidently grabbled the base and looked him straight in the eye.

"Rose whatcha gunna do?" The human inwardly smiled at the Scottish accent. She lightly caressed the tip and swirled her tongue around the top. She had to keep his hips down as they bucked up.

"Whoa there, cowboy," she mumbled.

She took the tip in with more force so there was an audible pop when she came for air. Then Rose went down the shaft and she sucked down hard. The Doctor groaned from the head of the bed. His shaky hands decided to rest on her hips as her speed kept increasing. Her hands added glorious pressure where her mouth was absent. He head bobbed up and down faster with harder pressure. He felt as if he was going to pop. He gently lifted her head and she cocked her head curiously.

"It's not fair when you use your respiratory bypass. Getting you breathless is half the fun." Rose gave his member one more lick and then came up to join him. Suddenly, he squeezed her breast and she let out a little yip.

"Seems like I can steal your breath. Come'here, Ms. Tyler." He easily flipped Rose on to her back.

He was on top of her and playing with both her breasts. When she was heaving for breath, one of his hands found its way past her dark curls and her clit. Her nails raked down his back and he didn't care. Silently, he tweaked both hands at the same time. He smirked at the noises that were coming out and he didn't have to keep her hips down. His second hand let two fingers inside her easily because she was very, very wet. "You seem to be almost ready," he said with a twist of the wrist. Rose was grabbing onto the sheets. He flicked his fingers faster. She wanted breathless.

She pulled him closer and their foreheads touched roughly. "Now?"

The Doctor lined himself up and entered fast. "Now?" He felt Rose stretching around him getting used to his sides. She squeezed around him and bucked her hips up. He returned her smirk and started to do slow long thrust. Both tried to maintain as much body contact as possible. Rose was shouting his name and other murmurings. "How long are you going to be with me?" he growled.

"Forever."

"Let me inside. Trust me."

Rose gave him a confused nod. He went further inside her and touched their foreheads together. His hands came gently to connect with her temples.

Rose felt a warmth and knocking at her mental shields Torchwood taught her. She opened them and the Doctor let out a sigh. She felt an enormous presence enter her mind the emotions and thoughts were hard to organize.

"Do you swear to stay with me, be with me?" Two thrust emphasized the question.

"Yes," Rose answered. The human felt the chaotic connection solidifying and joining them. She could feel herself through his nerves and senses. It was almost enough to faint. He had been so alone. She kissed him trying to prove she was real and here. She wrapped her legs further around him and she pushed herself on him, encouraging him to go faster. He answered the call. Rose came suddenly and was shuddering beneath him. The Doctor allowed for a few slow thrusts. When Rose nodded at him, he went fast. He lost track of time, but suddenly he was coming and Rose was moving perfectly in sync with him. All he felt was her love buzzing in his big Time Lord brain.

He embraced her from that side and sighed into her neck. "Time to go."

"Ah a sort of hug. Well, spooning. Do you fancy it yet?"

"Maybe," he replied and grabbed her tighter. Her warmer skin heated him up the closer he held her.

"How do you feel about exit by window?" Rose asked, casually. She was already reaching for her torture device of a gown.

"Why?" The Doctor raised an eyebrow.

"Heiress." Rose flipped her disheveled hair. "The paparazzi are outside. I'm going to at least see the TARDIS before you leave. I also know NOTHING of this complex plan; except the shagging."

"Oh Rose," the Doctor started to say. The connection went red.

Rose held up her hand and shook her head vehemently. "No sneaky Time Lord plans. Not anymore. C'mon lead on. Can I borrow your jacket though? I'm missing the left half of my dress." She displayed the black lacy bustier that was sparkling though the sides of her gown. "It may be avant-garde now."

The Doctor sighed and handed her his jacket.

He grabbed her hand on the cool Parisian side street. The paparazzi were camped out in front of the hotel. He took out his sonic and let out a few frequencies. They both laughed as they heard several cameramen swearing. The dim lamplight shadowed the pair that were plastered to the sides of the alleys. They came to the open when they approached the Seine that lay glassy and flat due to no river traffic. The Doctor couldn't help but play with her hand as they walked in the brisk air.

"We're going to take a zeppelin to outside of Bergan and then I have a car waiting. I should make it in time to catch the rip."

"There's going to be more rips?"

He nodded. They came to an intersection. "Take this right, it's faster," Rose murmured.

"That's the wrong way."

"Mine is faster," she replied with a tight squeeze to his hand. She pulled her mobile out of somewhere and started to whisper into her shoulder. "C'mon it's all set. They'll be ready soon. I thought there would be more cardio with you."

She blushed when he looked down at her. "You have a zeppelin and crew at your disposal?"

"You have a TARDIS. Rose Tyler, heiress or defender of the Earth take your pick. It changes daily, really. C'mon, run! Or can you not keep up anymore?" Rose's heels clicked down the stone of sidewalk. The Doctor's feet felt lighter than they had in a long time as he followed the blonde.

After they had gotten settled in the passenger compartment Rose looked at him with head resting on her hands. "What is the master plan oh great and mighty Time Lord?" She laughed. He gently repositioned her so her head was resting on his lap.

"I am currently aware of a tiny moment in time where there is a sort of restart. We can create a sort of alternate Universe within this break. You'll come with me and be left with the one with the great hair and this will create another timeline so big another Universe may even be made. No collapsing. It's like riding on a wave."

"No you?" she looked up at him with big hazel eyes.

"Same man, different face. Give me more time with you. It's been too long. I'm too old. Let me fix this."

Rose nodded and kissed him gently her hands tracing lines across his body.

"I don't want to go." The Tenth Doctor left Clara and his future self. (The mad professor look wasn't the worse fashion choice he had made. How did he not cut the bowties on that chin?) He stretched out his time senses and felt the events of the Universe were falling back into place. Their little trick had set up a bunch of causalities and the Universe was bowing and bending and trying not to break. The memory was slipping away like a fuzzy dream. - He doesn't dream much.

He put his TARDIS into the vortex to hide from the rest of the maelstrom of time fixing itself. He was too close to the Time War. He noticed that his TARDIS was shaking, shaking more than usual. The Doctor didn't notice the roundels popping up against the walls or the name plates in Gallifreyan appearing above his head.

Three new people were aboard. "What now?" he asked.

"Hello?" Rose came up to him in a white cotton dress, like out of a dream. She tried to hug him but his glare made her stop her approach.

His fingers gripped the console tightly. "Stand back, you can't be her. Reveal you're true form and don't toy with me. I am the Oncoming Storm, the Time Lord Victorious. That is one person you do not dare trifle with, even if it is just an image."

"Right." Rose worried her lip.

He looked past Rose and saw Clara standing slack jawed at the door. "Ah Clara, did you get bored of Chinny? Who is this?"

"Oh you're nice to the newer Companion. Forget me so fast?"

"I know her," the Doctor said.

"You know me," Rose whispered.

"You could never be her, she is gone." Rose's eyes were getting glassy. This was not the reunion she expected.

"Now that is quite enough you bloody idiot." The Twelfth Doctor came between the two. "Thick you are so thick, I don't remember being this thick. Am I? Was I? I was hoping this plan would work."

"What are you even talking about? Rose is with the meta-crisis. She is happy and gone."

"May I present Rose Tyler, my wife to make complicated things simple?"

"You got married?" The Tenth Doctor said, reverently.

"To you," Rose said her voice had a broken rasp to it.

"To me?"

"Well the bond has to be completed," the Twelfth Doctor added. He went around to the console and pressed a few buttons and coordinates. "Go outside."

The Tenth Doctor offered Rose a shaky hand. She looked over to the Twelfth Doctor who nodded and crossed his arms. The pair ran enthusiastically out the door. Rain poured down and soaked them immediately. Rose's white dress started to become tie-dye with color and circular script.

"This planet's name is translated just into Rain. It's in the same system as Women Wept. It's a constant rain storm," he whispered into her ear. His voice was soft and the timber of his voice made her legs weak.

She looked around and noticed the water came above her ankles and was iridescent as it fell. It lit up the Doctor's brown eyes and made them look even more alien and ancient. His hair was still putting up a fight and sticking up. She instinctively put her hands through it. The Doctor smirked. "Care to dance?"

"Don't two Universes collapse when Rose and the Doctor dance?"

"Not anymore."

"Ohh go on and just do it," Clara called from the TARDIS. "Dance."

The Doctor and Rose laughed and got into a double step swing, splashing water everywhere.

The Twelfth Doctor approached Clara and asked, "Care to dance?"

"You still do that?"

"On special occasions. Come on, take my hand." Clara grabbed his hand and tried to follow his steps.

"Hello." The Tenth Doctor smiled to Rose. She was gorgeous dripping wet. Her dress was made brighter by the shininess of the water and her smile lit up everything even brighter.

"Hello," Rose said.

"I can't believe you are here," he whispered taking her close into his body after a turn.

"You should not underestimate yourself."


	3. Chapter 3

Several Second Chances: A Tyler Wedding

By Kimmzie

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's Note: I turned the Finale into it's own little story. So there are a few more parts. The alternate time line has caught up to the series (ie Clara is gone).

The TARDIS hummed and blinked brightly in her mind. Rose perked up from her slumped position at her vanity. She added some extra blush and eyeshadow to hide her sallow demeanor. Things had been rough. She didn't need to add to the ever expanding list. The mysterious envelope that had appeared in the console room this morning was threatening enough. The paper shook in her hands. This was enough to get the Doctor on edge, or even over the edge and off the bloody cliff.

A hum with more pressure on her temples ringed a: "Honey, I'm home," in a Scottish burr. She reluctantly pocketed the invitation and headed towards the main cosole room. She smiled as the Doctor put his guitar on its stand and raised his new sunglasses; even if they weren't totally sonic. She sauntered over to him and smiled as his arms wrapped around her. She grabbed his shades playfully.

"Whatchya think, dude? Did you have a nice meal at the diner in the middle of nowhere?"

"I think 'dude' coming out of your mouth is strange."

"Says, Doctor Disco." Her tongue playfully peaked out of the edge of her mouth. "Got a little rock-star in you this time around." Rose swayed her hips and did an epic air guitar riff. "You think you're so impressive."

"I am, and will always be impressive. But, it would've been nicer to have a burger and shake with my wife." He pulled her closer.

"American chips." Rose shook her head and scrunched up her nose. "Fries are just not my thing." She shrugged. "You seem happier." She smiled wide and leaned into his shoulder.

"I had a nice chat."

Rose nodded. She stiffened when the Time Lord let out a sigh.

"I do wish I knew if it was me or her. Do I remember her… or does she remember me? There was this song running through my head the whole time I was sitting there. I was there once before… but I don't quite know."

"It's either one or the other." she smiled.

"Can't you tell me anything about…"

"Hmm, even you know the answer to that." She held up her hand. "Anyway, there is another pressing matters at hand."

Rose lost her hands in his silver hair. He pressed her back into the center console. At least this time there was no pesky lever in the way. He looked down at her with an icier set of eyes than she could remember. His gaze was still far off, but there was a thaw coming. He was coming back down to Earth or reality, or somewhere near there. Without another thought they were both kissing. He tasted like salted peanut oil and fried food. Rose won the battle of the dueling tongues and quickly took control. She pulled herself closer into his contours and melded herself as close as she could. She could tell the Time Lord was smiling when she pulled away for air. She opened her eyes and had a leg wrapped around his waist.

The TARDIS shook and beeped. She laughed as she tried to catch a breath. The Doctor was about to take her hand and go down the hall… "Slow down there, buckaroo."

He raised an impressive eyebrow. "Buckaroo."

"I don't know. I though America- and when in Rome."

"This isn't Italy, Rose. I am not wearing a Stetson or anything…"

"Shh." She kissed his hand and pressed the small silver envelop into his hand. "As I said, pressing matters at hand." She kissed the top of his hand. "You have some jiggery-pokery to do."

He opened the thin envelop with his long fingers and his eyes grew large when he looked at the neat print.

"Where did you find this?"

"The console this morning."

"We don't even have a P.O. box how did she find us?" There was a sort of fear tinged in the question. She didn't really think the Doctor was scared of really anything anymore.

"You know my Mother." Rose shrugged and looked at the neat script of the invitation and read, "Ms. Rose Tyler and Guest are invited to the Marriage of Anthony Tyler to Cecilia Smith." Rose jumped happily from foot to foot in excitement. "My baby brother is getting married."

The Doctor took out a second piece of paper from the invitation. "Doctor, you are a Time Lord. You will find some way in Time and Space to get my daughter to see her brother get married. You've done it twice before…" Rose looked at the end sentence and laughed.

"Or else… My, my, my," Rose tutted. "That last bit is quite frightening, isn't it?"

"The walls are closed, darling. What am I supposed to do?"

"Get me to the chapel on time?" She twirled in a sing-song voice.

"We are already 'married.'" He smirked.

"True. How many times is it now? How many regenerations? It's all a bit backwards and forwards for you and me." The Doctor just shot her a crooked grin. "Your future-self came to the auction and told me the plan. You rewrote time and saved me (but that's the same body) and we got Time Lord married."

"The marital bond. You didn't complain."

"Then you dropped me off with your past self… The one with the great hair and we danced on the planet Rain. A few weeks later we did that other bonding ritual. Then, the human ceremony when you were all bowties and coolness."

"I saw Amy in a dress. Maybe I thought you'd look better."

"Hmm. This list is too long. But Doctah," she slipped into her old way of speaking and played with his lapels. "You see, I only got one brother," she pouted. "The note got through. So there must be a way. Just try. Please! You did it before…We need something good. I need something." She looked at her bare feet. The Time Lord's hand found that her cheek was a little damp. "After all that mess on Gallifrey and Clara… It's been a hard… Just give us a day. You and me. This could be it."

"What's another apocalyptical event over the wrath of Jackie Tyler? Cracking the fabric of reality is nothing to that woman's scorn. If this is what you want." He sighed in defeat.

"At least you're Scottish this time around. You get to be rude." He shrugged off his jacket and started to type in coordinates.

"Yes, and who knew that the other Tyler getting married would probably be the cause of two Universes fracturing. Your brother seemed to be calmer than you."

"He was five when he met you. Back then, you were you without me."

"Tony got lost in the TARDIS when he was riding his bike and trying to stowaway. Wanted to go with his big sis. He even had that blanket that looked like a towel. Very Arthur Dent. You on the other hand, nearly ran me over with the bike I got you for Christmas." Rose kissed him on the cheek. "I broke Mickey's foot with it in a race."

"That's the woman I married." His laughter echoed around the console room.

There was a pleasant surprise of two suitcases packed and ready to go on their bed when Rose finally made it to their bedroom. The Doctor had disappeared under the grating and was swearing every now and then. She even smelt singed hair when he told her to go rest. She smiled and felt the TARDIS beam brightly in her mind. "I guess you think we're gonna make it." She pushed over the luggage and so she could close her eyes and take a kip.

She had been too tired lately. There had been a lot of running among other things.

She felt as if she had just faded into black when she heard some Scottish yelling. Mental, vocal, or both… the Doctor never seemed to lose his gob. She shook her head and went towards her summons.

"Is that good Gallifreyan or bad?" she asked. The Doctor was running around the console yelling at certain buttons.

"Depends," he growled as he pulled a lever and reached a button with the toe of his boot.

"H'llo Rose," Rose jumped at a voice she hadn't heard in what seemed like a lifetime.

"Mickey! Martha?! How?" The pair stood to the side of the console room just watching the Doctor run around.

"No time for pleasantries. Can you hit that green button on the other side, Love? It'll stabilize the crack."

"Can we help?" Martha stepped forward…

Rose quickly pressed the button. Then, the control room went all topsy-turvy, Rose felt like they were stuck in a whirlpool. She hid a few gulps as she tried to swallow her stomach.

"Right!" The Doctor yelled and pressed a few more buttons. "Hang on. All of you. See you on the other side."

'Allons-y!' Rose thought in her head. There was a warm feeling in her mind and the control room rattled and twisted faster. She felt the Doctor's arms holding her steady as they broke through the fabric to the other Universe. The TARDIS lights went dim.

"Well, we must be somewhere. She's gone into safe-mode. It'll save power."

"Slow down a mo. How and why are Mickey and Martha here?" Rose tried to steady herself and get the world to stop spinning.

"We were having dinner out at this curry place in Cardiff. Suddenly, Mr. Magician over there came up to our table and said 'Come with me if you want to live.'"

"Mickey, just don't do that…" Rose shook her head at the imitation.

"He wasn't that dramatic. He did say he had you. We thought you were in trouble or something. Haven't seen you in years, Rose. Then we saw the TARDIS!" Martha added, brightly. "The Doctor explained what was going on about the wedding. I don't remember trips being that bumpy."

"Did you tell them it's in Pete's World?" She elbowed the Doctor. The fact that the other pair's mouths were hanging open a bit too wide- answered the question.

"Don't worry it is fine. Gallifrey is back, as long as the Time Lords behave it's easy going back to your prime Universe. First, we should see if we're in the right spot." He took Rose's hand and pulled her towards the door. "Ready to see?"

They both ignored the Smith's continued questioning. Rose's shaky hand went for the door.

She smiled back up at the Doctor. "It smells like Pete's world. Oh, we're not going to have any decent chips for a while. Where are we though… It seems to be on the Summer Estate." Rose walked out and looked around. "I used to take Tony to play under this tree. If I remember right, he always called it the Ent because it sort of had a face."

"Are you two coming or are you going to stay in the TARDIS as it goes into safe mode?" The Doctor went to get the pair and came out of the TARDIS carrying the bags.

"Are you going to be able to get us home, Doctor?" Martha asked, stepping out first.

"She's right, we got a whole 'nother life going on now." Mickey was at her side.

"Oh shut up… about all this worrying nonsense. Of course, I can get you back home. Back home in time for your overpriced dessert. Now step away from the TARDIS."

"You might want to listen to him," Rose said.

"Is he always like this?" Mickey escorted Martha to stand behind Rose.

"Yup," Rose said with a pop to her "p."

"I sort of miss the bowtie one, he seemed nicer."

"Mickey… Same man, different face. How long has it been?" Rose noticed that there were some laugh lines at the edge of Mickey's eyes and some gray hair hidden amongst his buzzed hair.

The Doctor smiled over to Rose and snapped his fingers. The TARDIS started to fade away with a low wheeze. "Just a second out of sync. Should keep her safe. Where to?" The Doctor looked over to Rose expectantly.

"What?"

"Well, it's your summer estate."

"He is right, babe." Mickey added.

The Time Lord scowled a bit when he heard that. This face did scowl and brood a bit more. Rickey the idiot had returned. How he had gotten someone like Martha still baffled him.

He had grown up a lot since he first turned plastic and cowered behind Rose. Then there was Rose. His Rose. She had bloomed- not to be too poetic or overtly sappy. Rose grabbed a pack and his hand and led them beyond the 'Ent' tree. Still fit perfectly.

"It's not too far to the gardens, and then house. Rose answered most of the questions Martha and Mickey had. She kept the conversation directed at the couple. She steered clear from the most recent events and the fate of Clara. Rose flinched every time there was a feather near her. She was constantly tossing and turning in her sleep. The loss had hit her hard too; and yet, she was ever the ray of sunshine for her wayward Time Lord. She knew when he had to stop… Something this body was having difficulty with.

Rose tugged on the Doctor's hand harder as the trees started to be more scattered and he could feel the breeze of the coast. "There it is… Oi, do you know what the tents are for?"

"I was given a day. It should be the right, day, year, and location." He held a free finger up to the wind as if it told him anything. It was all for show. "I even think it is before lunch."

"Oh, stop showing off." Rose started towards the tents.

"I'm the only one allowed to complain, you know." The Doctor was a few steps behind her.

"You would t'hink they're like an old married couple or something." Mickey whispered to Martha.

"I think that is because they are. Did you notice the wedding rings?" Martha smiled and pushed up her husband's jaw. "Should I be jealous or something?" She laughed.

"Never." Mickey squeezed her tight as they stepped onto the finely manicured lawn.

The group stowed the luggage somewhere or when, The Doctor had done something to with the old garden shed. His new screwdriver whirring happily away… on the wood.

"Does it do wood now?"

"It could this whole time, luv. I just had to have the app installed." He put it back in this pocket.

"All this time."

"Yep. Why?" Rose shook her head. The human's attention was diverted when she got a better look at the group of white tents set up on the lawn. She heard a voice that she thought she never would again. Especially, when she had pressed the button on the dimension cannon. She had made her choice. So long ago.

The sound of Jackie Tyler yelling about daffodils not being aromatically appropriate for lunch by the shore almost made her cry. The Doctor let her run ahead a bit.

"Hello," she said to the back of to her Mum's beautifully coifed hair.

"W'ut, Rose!" She turned and had her arms around her daughter in a blink of the eye. "Pete did it! I knew he did. You got the invitations! Tony is getting married can you believe it?"

"Yeah, we got em. Are we on time?"

"Early actually… Did the Doctor hit his head or something? How long have you been gone? You look the same."

"I've been to a wedding or two in my day," The Doctor said.

"Is that?" Jackie looked between the pair.

"Yup. Scottish this time," She said with a smile.

"You look kind of like a magician. Well at least you have an excuse for your behavior now." Jackie approached the Doctor. And hugged him. He was still. He was not a hugger. Only with Rose. It was over quick enough. "You did it!"

"Yes, he did. He's quite impressive, if I do say so myself." Rose circled around him.

"Does grow on you after a bit."


End file.
